


BLIND DATE ♡ JILIX

by hyunjinnies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, Gay, I have no idea, M/M, One Shot, hanlix, jilix, jisung is a whipped boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinnies/pseuds/hyunjinnies
Summary: jisung is a lonely loser who meets felix because of an awkward coincidence.





	BLIND DATE ♡ JILIX

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jilix shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jilix+shippers).



**JISUNG**.

i took my usual seat at the back of the café. the glass window gave me a view of the main street that was packed with traffic. the drivers beeping at each other didn't seem to realize they were being a nuisance to people who are just trying to enjoy some peace and quiet. at one point a taxi driver stormed out of his vehicle and started shouting for everyone to shut up. my mouth hanged open once the beeping stopped and he went back in with a smug look on his face. what a hero. i aspire to be as cool as him.

other than that scene with the taxi driver, nothing interesting happened. i spent the rest five minutes staring down at my half-eaten muffin with no appetite to finish it. my coffee was getting cold but all i did was wait and stare at it. i didn't know what i was waiting for, but i felt like it was coming soon.

about five more minutes later, the small bell atop of the door rang, grabbing my attention. i lifted my chin up from where i was resting it on my fist and moved my gaze to the entrance of the shop.

there stood a boy looking left and right as if he was trying to find someone. his caramel hair was the same color as my cold, bitter coffee and the freckles that littered across his baby face looked like the chocolate chips in my muffin.

he spotted me and i've never turned my face away so fast. i knew my cheeks were bright red since that's what happens whenever i get flustered.

from the corner of my eye - i acted as if i wasn't looking, but god knows i suck at acting - i noticed he was making his way up to me and my hands clenched.

he took the seat opposite of me and i almost screamed. has god sent one of his angels to keep me company for today? because it seems like that's the case. i finally met his eyes, and that was probably the best decision i've ever made. his soft eyes looked like swirling hot chocolate with a sprinkle of cinnamon in them, i would swim in them all day if i could.

"hey, sorry for being late. you're changbin, right? my friend minho set me up with you for a blind date."

_fuck._

this boy/angel probably thought i was his date because i'm the only loser sitting alone. for some idiotic reason, i felt it was okay to play along.

my mouth spoke before i could even think and blurted out an insecure, murmured 'yes.'

his eyes lit up, "oh, thank god it's you! you just look a lot different than he told me. to be fair, he's never been good at describing people," the boy rambled, and  _gosh_ , his unexpectedly deep voice was like music to my ears.

i felt bad lying to him, but he's cute and i'm lonely. also, whoever this changbin dude was, he didn't show up so it's his loss.

"you're..." i trailed off, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"felix." he smiled, "minho didn't tell you about me?"

"n-not really," i sheepishly laughed. you know those awkward laughs you make when you're lying to someone? yeah, well mine was a way more cringier version of that.

"i see. anyway, i'm glad he actually chose someone decent. last time he set me up with the most arrogant, narcissistic person ever and i swore to never go on blind dates again. well, as you can see, i didn't live up to that, so here i am." he explained, and i was nodding along, catching only bits of what he was saying. many couples were spending their evening at the café and all of them simultaneously speaking at once made it hard to hear him.

"well, it's nice to meet you."

i tried my best not to correct him whenever he called me a name that wasn't mine. it was undeniable that i felt guilty at first, but as time passed and we got to know each other, i started to think that this was meant to happen.

his harmonious laugh blessed my ears and his smile made my chest achebecause  _how in the world can such an ethereal human being exist?_

this is the only time i feel proud of myself. i had made him laugh so much his cheeks turned red and he complained about how they hurt. i didn't stop, though, because i loved his laugh.

all of a sudden, his phone buzzed and he apologized before taking it out and checking his notifications. his face fell and he looked at me. my brows furrowed as i looked back, afraid that something bad happened.

"could you explain this?" he handed me the phone. it was a conversation between him and someone else, i presumed it was 'minho.'

**minnie-hyung**

_i'm so sorry changbin stood you up! i wanted to tell you earlier but my phone died. i'm really sorry, lix. i promise i'll buy you as many donuts as you want._

i bit my lips and felix smirked, eyeing me with a knowing look.

"you have some explaining to do, mister."

i sighed, "i thought you were incredibly cute, okay? and i was lonely. i just wanted some company."

i awaited felix's response with aquiver lips. i knew i fucked up the one chance of getting close to a cute boy, and i wasn't expecting felix to forgive me.

"guess you'll be buying me as many donuts as i want," he said.

"what?"

"we're going on a second date, and you're buying me those donuts because you're a big fat liar."

i blinked twice, registering what he just said in my mind. he wants to go on another date?  _with me_?

"wipe that stupid look off your face." he chuckled, "come on, aren't you going to drop me home?" he stood up and took my hand before pulling me out of my seat. i was dragged out of the café with him wrapping his warm hands around my cold ones.

the way his lips stretched into a huge grin and a giggle escaped his plump lips as he turned to look at me made my heart leap and i swore i felt something move in my stomach.

i was still convinced that lee felix was an angel sent from the heavens. there's no way in hell i was lucky enough to meet him because of an accident.

as he hummed and swung our arms, i thought that maybe i could get used to this; to him. his soft touch and gleaming eyes, i wanted to see them more often. i wanted to be a part of his life.

"it's jisung." he stopped spinning around and gave me a weird look.

"uh, my real name...it's han jisung."

"really? i thought it was changbin." he rolled his eyes, "now hurry up, i'm turning to ice!"

my lips broke into a smile before jogging up to catch up with him. he linked our arms together and pulled me as close to him as possible with the excuse that i was warming him up.

the empty street was filled with laughter as we walked under the moonlight. somehow i got attached to the feeling of his body against mine. when we broke apart, so did a little piece of my heart.

he waved me goodbye before entering his house. my heart sank to the pit of my stomach as i watched him close the door. it felt like our time passed by with a blink of an eye. i wished to stop time and go back to talking about nicholas cage's sexy mustache with him.

although i was upset, a thought breezed through my mind and made me smile like an idiot.

_at least i didn't shiver alone today._

**Author's Note:**

> yO i can't find that many jilix fics the heck, this one is from my wattpad (@starrykids) i hope you liked it!


End file.
